Villains Make the Best Heroes
by mars494
Summary: [Redone and Done] Logan's in danger and everyone's blaming Alec. Who says he's the bad guy? Alec shows everyone else that it's actually not his fault.
1. Steps To A New Sacrificial You

**Villains Make the Best Heroes - REMODELLED  
**

Summary: Logan's in danger and everyone's blaming Alec. Who says he's the bad guy? Alec shows everyone else that it's actually not his fault. 

Disclaimer: C'mon, you actually think I own any of this? No, I don't own anything and doubt I ever will. I have never claimed to own anything and make no profit.

**A/N: **My first fic that I might actually continue and finish. I have no clue where this will go; I'm making it up as I go. Also don't be surprised if I over use short sentences, full stops and rhetorical questions! I really can't help it!

_Now on with the show…_

_------------------------------_**Steps To A New Sacrificial You**-------------------------------------

Alec's mind was racing. Was this his fault? Was he the reason Logan was about to be shot dead? Alec swallowed hard. If he moved, he would be shot too. He stared at the man with an arm around Logan's neck, holding him hostage to Alec. His other hand held a small gun. It may have been small but this was a gun loaded with bullets and with one fire could kill Logan and/or Alec.

It was time for Alec to do something. He had been so motionless for minutes; he could hear an alarm ringing for him to at least breathe. He needed a plan so that both he and Logan could get out alive; he didn't really give a damn about anyone else. These creepy scientists were after Alec anyway. They knew who he was and wanted to lock him up and do tests on him. That was as much as Alec knew, and it even freaked him out. He was relieved that they didn't know Logan's EO identity though and he didn't want to imagine the situation he'd be stuck in if they did.

Since he had thrown millions of punches already, he had no hope solving this the usual way of just kicking ass. The men had ducked, weaved and surpassed every move he gave, which was the hugest surprise for Alec because he was a super-being that was used to being undefeated. They were obviously not the scientists, just men hired for the job. That's when he decided there was only one way to get out of this…

Communication and negotiation.

Certainly, it was odd path for a guy like Alec to go down but he felt it was now his responsibility to protect Logan and guard his life. _Did I actually mean that? _Now, Alec was confused. _I hate Logan, why I am so worried?_

He stirred away from those thoughts and decided to make his move.

**Step One****: Relax.**

Alec took a second to actually breathe, and followed through by finally acknowledging the others and flashing his trademark grin.

**Step Two****: Find their weakness.**

Alec knew what they wanted. Him. _Great, how does that work to my advantage?_

**Step Three****: Haggle.**

Alec finally moved and took a step closed to the line of men, specifically to the one in the center holding Logan captive. And then he spoke…

"Okay, I'm just gonna be straight-up honest," he shouted, raising his hands up in a surrender. "Is there a way that my friend and I could get out of here?"

He gave that cheeky smile again and hoped for a miracle.

The men began to laugh at him, and the ringleader in the middle set it straight. "Are you kidding, man? No!"

Alec chuckled at the sight of the "big tough men" in tuxedos finally showing emotion.

Of course he was disappointed. _Did I actually think they'd say yes and let him go? I just can't get this right._

**Step Four****: Negotiate.**

Alec took another shot for a miracle.

"Fine, your choice. My last offer: I won't call on my mutant transhuman friends who could kick your pathetic asses, if you let us go"

_C'mon would this work?_ He crossed his fingers in hope. He was genuinely worried and scared, what was happening to him?

The man in the middle took the reins again, "Uhh, let me think about it…" he said as if here were an idiot. "No."

"Hmm, now that's not nice," Alec replied, masking his disappointment and worry again.

_That's it. Hope's a bitch. Fate can do what it wants._

**Step Five****: Sacrifice.**

"Okay," he began to give in. "I'll swap ya."

Ringleader smiled, satisfied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Ok, that was my first chapter online. Ever. Please review, I can't wait to write more.


	2. The Trapped, Freed and Unholy

_------------------------------_**The Trapped, The Freed and The Unholy**------------------------

The deal was as done as done could be. Alec was now trapped. _No, I can get out, I always do._

The man standing next to the ringleader turned to him and whispered some private words. It was obvious what it was regarding. Alec tuned into his superhuman hearing and began to eavesdrop. He caught the end…

"So one shot?"

"Aim for his heart"

"And this guy?" He flicked his head in Logan's direction.

Alec didn't hear the end; it got too quiet. They must have thought Logan could hear.

Alec knew what was coming and anticipated it; readying an escape plan, although, some things are inevitable…

Alec noticed the other man lift his arm holding a gun and moved, attempting to dodge it. _Fate can do what it wants._ He repeated his hopeful words. The gun sounded off, a loud bang and the shot fired. Alec lost his breath as he was hit, midair, in the leg.

As his body landed on the ground with a thud, a torrent of red liquid spouted from his leg. Logan jerked desperately to free himself from the large arms restraining him but it was no use. Logan groaned in frustration as he accepted his constrictions.

Alec couldn't feel a thing. After a jolt in his thigh, it all went blank. First his vision blurred, then his leg began to shake and eventually, the pain succumbed him into unconsciousness. Shouts from Logan were drowning in his ears as his eyes fluttered closed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you certain?" a gruff voice questioned.

"Yes, positive," another man answered.

"Well then…"

"We will?"

"We will keep the transgenic…"

"And what about him?"

"Him…" the superior pondered. "We'll get Martin Kendall's team on him."

"In the meantime?"

"Let him go."

"Sir…" the shorter man found himself confused. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"No, I'm being impulsive," the other mocked.

The shorter, inferior man cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with being ridiculed by his superior.

"Need not worry. We'll have our best men on him. Kendall never disappoints," the tall man comforted.

"Very well. I must verify again…we will begin immediate testing on 494?"

"Yes, _immediate_. If we find something, I want it as soon as possible."

The other man nodded and left the room, proceeding with his orders. As the door shut behind him, he let out a deep, distressed sigh. It was going to be a long day- no, make that month…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan ran out of the warehouse, unsure of how much time had passed and what was actually happening. They had knocked him out for a while and his throbbing headache was only making matters worse as he headed in the direction of his car. He was already forming a plan: research and find who these guys are; get Max to check the warehouse out again and also find Alec; take painkillers.

A grunt emerged from his throat as he almost collapsed in his car seat. Logan waited a minute, closing his eyes and giving in to the longing tiredness that was calling out to him. Finally, when Logan was sure he could drive, he placed his hands on the steering wheel and floored the accelerator, speeding back to Fogle Towers.

Along the way, Logan did his best to multi-task. As he took note of the location of and directions to the warehouse, he tried to remember anything from the day behind him. This was all happening as he also made sure he was concentrating on the road. The multi-tasking was doing him no good. Hell, he was _not_ the transgenic here.

"Sorry!" he cried from the open window of his car as he narrowly missed smashing into another.

As he watched the angry driver in the aging, red car speed off in his side mirror, something else caught Logan's eye: a black SUV, which appeared to be focusing on Logan's own car.

"Yeah, real inconspicuous," he muttered to himself as he did a standard check. Being Eyes Only meant there were constantly high chances that someone was onto him. Most of the times Logan had guessed that he was being tailed had turned out to be false leads.

As he took random turns off the tapered streets, he noticed the SUV following but trying to stay out of view. This was no false lead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it! He's onto us," the driver shrieked as he steered a sharp left. They were heading for a sector point and this only meant bad things for Kendall and the team.

"Just _keep_ going. We're expecting this. All we need is an address," Kendall instructed from the passenger seat.

"He's leading us _away_."

"I've realised…" Kendall paused and then spoke again, "Fine, turn around. We'll take another shot tomorrow."

"Maybe we should activate the device," the driver suggested.

"Chuck, this is Eyes Only. We need to be careful."

"I know, Marty, but Andrews ain't gonna be pleased if we show up with nothing."

"I don't need _you_ to tell me that," Kendall grit through his teeth, angrily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Exposed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kendall, I need a progress report. You gonna keep me guessing?" a tall man with a deep growling voice quipped.

"We have an address, Andrews. No need to get stressed," Kendall reassured, mockingly.

"And I trust your team will be acquiring access codes, passwords, alarm codes?"

"Already on it."

"Good. I hope you realise how important this job is."

"I do, Andrews."

With that, Kendall nodded and left.

**DAYS LATER.**

He was sick to death of people piling on the pressure and reminding him how important the case was. Did they really think he didn't know? Eyes Only should count himself lucky if Kendall hadn't shot him point blank already.

They had been tailing Cale for a week now. They had found his luxurious penthouse apartment and numerous locations where Mr. Eyes Only enjoyed visiting. Nothing substantial that could further their plan to out the cyber-journalist. Today, however, would be the moneymaking day. Kendall's team were breaking into 'Fogle Towers' after gathering enough information from the surveillance. He had to admit they'd done a good job keeping out of view from Cale since that first day. He surely couldn't know that they were still onto him.

As one of Kendall's team, Chuck Shantz, opened the penthouse door and deactivated the alarm, the others stormed in, each with own missions. Kendall was overseeing, as he usually did, that all of him men were completing their set tasks.

"Garry! Watch it, we don't need your fingerprints everywhere," he called. "Chase! Hurry up with the broadcast!"

It was a good half an hour later when the agents finally finished and headed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is an Eyes Only streaming freedom video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this city. Eyes Only has been serving the nation with informative and exposing bulletins for years now. He has made enemies, friends and followers and now he is to finally be revealed. (_A picture of a man with scruffy, short hair, piercing blue eyes and spectacles flashes on the screen_) His identity is Logan Cale of upper-class Seattle. This is Eyes Only saying Peace Out for the last time. __**You have been warned**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max froze, still and motionless at her position. She was heading for her Jam Pony locker, vaguely hearing Logan's latest broadcast but she properly started to listen when she'd heard the subject of the bulletin.

"Oh. My. Gosh," she said.

--

Logan was sitting at a local café, one he visited every few days to get a nice coffee and forget about his struggles in the post-Pulse nation. He was nearing his next sip of coffee when he heard _his_ voice on the television.

He dropped his coffee and headed back to Fogle Towers. This was not good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"494, glad to see you're awake," a cocky voice opened Alec's eyes further.

"Oh, piss off, grandpa," Alec's raspy voice growled, taking up much of his energy.

Alec was certainly not one that could accurately be named a 'morning person'. Needless to say, he was grumpier than usual to wake up in a _cell_. A male voice came through speakers installed in the ceiling of the empty chamber as soon as Alec stirred out of his slumber. Alec soon recognised the voice from a greying scientist who was leading the tests on the transgenic. Hence, his name-calling reply.

Alec made a guess that he'd been locked up for a week now. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad though. It sure felt like months longer but he knew that could be just from the drugs. He was so pumped up with fluids and tablets he couldn't even begin to pronounce and he was certain he'd been catching up on lifetimes of missed sleep as Alec could only remember snippets. Whatever he could remember, he knew they were hours, sometimes days, apart and he'd been unconscious in between. _Fun, fun, fun._

As he stirred to remove himself from his position on the lovely- _er, not_- cot, Alec felt a pulsation in his upper leg. _Oh, that's right- I was shot!_ He ignored the pain and his distorted vision as he sat upright. Alec had a feeling this was going to be a long day. He could tell that most of the drugs were wearing off, he knew from his experiences in Psy-Ops. That's exactly what this was like for Alec: being back home at Manticore. _Ah, home burned home._

"Easy, 494. Wouldn't want to put you through anymore pain in that leg."

"Oh, how sweet of you," Alec mocked in reply. He felt groggy, irritable, sore, tired and yet, still determined. He knew he'd get out of there soon. There was no way Alec could survive acting like Miss Pessimistic, 2021, a.k.a. Max.

Giving in to the pain and throbbing, Alec lay his body back on the stupid bunk and rest his head into the pillow. After, five minutes, he was sure the sedatives had worn off as he kept tossing and turning. His dread and worry was beginning to set in and Alec sunk further into his pillow, seeking more relief. It was stupid but he kept wishing for the moment where Max and the team bust in and saved his stupid ass. Hell, he would even prefer to hear Max screaming at him then be here. It wasn't his fault; he shouldn't have to be punished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He what?" Max screamed.

"The scientists were after him," Logan continued to explain to her as they wandered through his trashed penthouse apartment.

Whoever had broken in had known what they were doing because they made it in without actually _breaking in_. His alarm was off, deactivated by the code, his computer had been properly hacked, with his password, and all files were deleted, not to mention his many missing possessions and broken furnishings. Logan was shaking in nerves. He couldn't deal with this; what if they came after his life next?

Max was worry about something else entirely- Alec. _Of course she was_, Logan thought to himself.

"Arhh," she growled, "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Easy, Max."

"No. I seriously will kill him."

She stormed out of the apartment in a blur, leaving Logan in his apartment, or rather garbage dump.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Author's Notice

APOLOGIES.

This fic will not be updated anymore because of many reasons.

Please give my other fics a read, as this was my first fic and the others are possessing more of my dedication and time, and therefore, are of a higher quality.

Thank you!


End file.
